Nunca Mais
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Um plebeu e uma dama, duas pessoas que não podem ficar juntas. Dragões e humanos, criaturas que não devem se misturar. É isso mesmo, ou é só uma invenção da Cidade Real ? Natsu e Lucy sofreram por este motivo, e já é hora de dizer basta, para que nunca mais os julguem, mesmo que eles precisem romper laços para consegui-lo. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertence a Mashima, eu só uso os personagens para criar histórias próprias e entretê-los.

 **Nota da autora:** Olá, leitores e leitoras, venho apresentá-los a uma nova história, que é uma oneshot, como desculpa pelos meus atrasos presentes e futuros, já que, talvez vocês não saibam, eu fui roubada, e meu telefone, celular e pendrive com as minhas histórias foram vítimas. Agora estou fazendo todo o meu esforço mental para lembrar de minhas histórias, e é algo que vai me levar tempo. Mas, em troca, postarei oneshots, drabbles ou histórias de cinco capítulos, até finalizar tudo. O que lhes parece ?

Não tenho muito mais a dizer, divirtam-se com esta oneshot.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Nunca Más", de Eagle Gold. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

 **NUNCA MAIS**

A brisa marinha revolvia os seus cabelos, e o Sol entrava por entre os galhos nos quais ela repousava calmamente nos braços do seu amado rapaz de cabelos rosados. Ela sorriu. Seu amado Natsu Flame havia lhe dado uma noite mágica no oculto litoral de Magnolia, uma praia escondida, na qual era possível chegar através de uma passagem pelas rochas. Ela riu ao ver o seu amado agitando-se como uma criancinha. Em uma demonstração de amor, acariciou docemente os cabelos rosados e despenteados dele. Natsu, então, acordou.

\- Luce... - ele murmurou, ainda dormindo. A luz do Sol atingiu-o em cheio, cegando-o por alguns instantes. Sacudiu a cabeça e sentiu-se leve, estava coberto apenas por um lençol que também cobria a nudez de uma loira que sorria-lhe com ternura - ...Então não foi um sonho.

\- Não, foi real. Algo maravilhosamente real.

\- Isso faz com que eu te ame mais, sabia ? - e a beijou na cabeça, com ternura.

\- Agora eu sei, e isso me encanta.

Ambos sorriram, e puseram-se a apreciar o amanhecer marítimo um pouco mais. Minutos depois, vestiram-se e voltaram à casa do jovem, onde o tio dele, Atlas Flame, esperava-os com um café da manhã e um montão de perguntas.

\- Vejam o que a maré trouxe ! - ele indicou os dois jovens enrubescidos, que passavam pela entrada - Não se preocupem, a vista não me engana e eu dou-lhes os parabéns. Só espero que meu sobrinho tenha... - a expressão dele fez Atlas cair na risada - Afinal, não me incomoda ser tio-avô aos quarenta anos.

Lucy, a jovem, olhou surpresa para o homem, e, depois, para o seu companheiro. Este sorriu, solidário com a situação, e abraçou-a, tocando o seu ventre com ternura. Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas, e ela agarrou-se ao seu peito, comovida. O tio de Natsu assistia à cena com ternura, e tomou uma caixa estranha entre suas mãos.

\- Este é um objeto e um tesouro de família, tem estado por com minha família por dez gerações, e agora eu passo-o para a próxima geração.

\- Mas, tio, eu já tenho o tesouro de Igneel - o jovem segurou o cachecol branco que estava em seu pescoço em suas mãos.

\- Seu tolo, isto é para as mulheres da família. Isto devia ser dado a você pela minha querida Kiara, pequena Lucy - a lembrança de sua falecida tia, morta na guerra, veio à tona entre eles. Kiara Flame havia morrido injustamente pelas mãos dos guerreiros aliados, graças a uma confusão em um grande tumulto - Sei que ela teria gostado de entregá-lo a você. Ela gostava muito de você.

Lucy tomou a caixa das mãos de Atlas, ainda nervosa por receber tamanho tesouro de família.

\- Não se preocupe - a mão de Natsu pousou em seus ombros, dando-lhe segurança. Ela virou-se para vê-lo, e pôde ler o seu olhar de _"Estarei ao seu lado, aconteça o que acontecer"_.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou abri-la - disse ela para si mesma, e abriu a caixa sem hesitar. Nunca pensara em encontrar aquilo. Um colar de ouro puro, no qual destacava-se um dragão que enroscava uma chave com o seu corpo, fascinou os olhares de Lucy e de Natsu - É lindo, Natsu ! Você viu ?

A loira ria como se fosse uma garotinha com um brinquedo novo, e isso encheu de felicidade a Natsu e a Atlas. Lucy havia chegado às suas vidas por mera casualidade, e aquele havia sido o início de uma fase maravilhosa, em que Natsu trabalhava por árduas horas para comprar-lhe roupas novas, e Atlas ficava muitas horas arquitetando e criando argumentos para debater com a jovem, cuja mente era brilhante em todos os aspectos que conhecia. Sem sombra de dúvida, uma dama incomum no reino de Fiore; para ser mais exato, da Cidade Real de Magnolia.

A porta, então, foi repentinamente aberta com força, assustando aos dois jovens e ao homem. Lucy sentiu como se seu corpo fosse feito de gelatina, quando reconheceu o símbolo da carruagem que estava lá fora. Natsu franziu o cenho e soltou alguns insultos, contendo o restante de sua cólera. Atlas Flame estava entre nervoso e aborrecido. Como se atreviam a apropriarem-se assim de sua casa, como se não fosse nada ? Será que não podiam deixar em paz as suas duas crianças ?

\- Minha querida, guarde isto debaixo da prateleira deslizante da cozinha, está bem ?

Lucy assentiu e correu rapidamente até a cozinha. Natsu lançou-lhe um rápido olhar quando ela saiu do quarto e cerrou os punhos, irritado. Seu tio lhe passou a espada, enquanto segurava a longa lança nas mãos. A _Draksword_ era uma espada feita de uma presa de dragão que seu pai, Igneel, havia lhe deixado para reforçar a sua magia ancestral: a magia do Fogo do Dragão. Magia que ele aprendera com o pai, o Rei Dragão do Fogo, e aperfeiçoado desde os sete anos com o Imperador das Chamas, o seu tio Atlas Flame. Aquele parente era um dragão, como o seu pai, que estivera alguns anos vivendo entre os humanos por causa de sua família e de Natsu, que chegara a duras penas até ele, doente e magro, depois que seu pai, Igneel, desaparecera quando Natsu era um garoto.

\- Você esta pronto ? - perguntou Atlas - Com o que vai fazer, poderia ser levado à forca.

\- Tudo isso pouco me importa. O que eu mais desejo é a minha felicidade ao lado de Lucy, longe daqui, onde todos têm a absurda idéia de que um plebeu e uma dama não podem ficar juntos - ele suspirou com pesar. Era verdade que o amor deles era proibido, mais por causa da origem dele, que envolvia dragões. Se um plebeu e uma dama não podiam se unir, se dragões e humanos não podiam se relacionar: um plebeu dragão e uma dama humana eram o pior dos pecados, aos olhos da Cidade Real.

\- Tenha em mente que o caminho que você tomar será também tomado por mim e que eu o seguirei, sobrinho - confessou-lhe o dragão humanizado, antes de envolver em chamas a sua longa lança.

\- Eu sei, tio, e isso me deixa sossegado, porque minha prole não ficará abandonada - a _Draksword_ foi envolvida pelas chamas de Natsu, que, mal a porta se abriu, lançou-se contra o primeiro soldado que tentava entrar a qualquer custo - Para trás, imbecis !

\- Mãe dos Dragões ! - Atlas Flame estava impressionado em como aqueles soldados morreriam sem hesitar empunhando suas armas. Tudo porque quem levasse Natsu ao Tribunal da Coroa seria muito bem pago - Não estou com disposição para limpar sangue e corpos depois. Natsu, vamos fazer isso do legítimo modo Dragneel e Flame.

\- Estou pronto !

Natsu chutou vários soldados do lado de fora da casa, e, com um fogo que lhe saiu pela boca, queimou a todos, não ao ponto de matá-los, apenas deixando-lhes queimaduras que os afugentassem dali. Atlas Flame foi mais sádico e encarregou-se de todos, deixando um rastro de cinzas humanas atrás de si. Seu sobrinho gargalhou.

\- É um ano de prisão para cada morto.

Atlas Flame bufou.

\- Pouco me importa, não irei a uma cela por causa de alguns sujeitos inúteis, como o seu comandante, que provavelmente certamente é quem está vindo ali.

Ele trocou um rápido olhar com o homem de armadura uniformizado, que aproximava-se dele, totalmente enfurecido. Conhecia-o bem, e sabia o que ele queria. Dan Olson era o comandante da Cidade Real. Um jovem de cabelos castanhos e curtos e de bom porte, que conquistaria a qualquer dama, caso não fosse um imbecil, agressivo, e, principalmente, desgraçado, no que dizia respeito às mulheres.

\- Mais um motivo para lançá-lo aos lobos, Dragneel. Você sabe porque estou aqui, então não perca tempo.

Natsu cuspiu saliva, em sinal de indiferença para com ele.

\- Lucy não irá com você, e você sabe disso. Deixe de tolices, Dan. Ao seu irmão, Marshall, isso ficou bem claro, quando transformei a mão dele em pó. Devo fazer o mesmo com você ? - suas mãos ficaram encobertas pelo fogo - Porque eu posso fazer isso com prazer, assim vocês ficariam iguaizinhos - ele acrescentou, com arrogância.

\- Não pense que eu sou tão estúpido quanto o meu irmão. Sei bem como você luta, dragãozinho. Não vou cair em seus truques baratos.

\- Tampouco eu estava pensando em usá-los contra você, garoto mimado. Principalmente agora que Lucy é minha, segundo as leis dos dragões - Dan arregalou os olhos - Oh, você não sabia ? Tornei minha esta dama há muito tempo, mas apenas ontem à noite eu me casei com ela à moda dos dragões: deixando uma marca de minhas presas no pescoço dela.

\- Bastardo... - disparou o comandante, totalmente enfurecido. Aquele Dragneel havia usurpado a pureza de sua noiva bem debaixo do seu nariz. Era realmente um desgraçado - Maldito bastardo ! Vou acabar com você !

Dan investiu com tudo contra Natsu, que parecia calmo, e estava. Havia aprendido que um atacante irracional perdia por si mesmo, e não precisava da "ajuda" de qualquer adversário. Diante dos olhos do exército de Magnolia, o renomado comandante Dan era humilhado por um plebeu que um dia havia sido adestrador dos cavalos reais, e começara a flertar com a dama Heartfilia, fazendo-a relacionar-se com as classes inferiores. Haviam denegrido a noiva do conde Olson, que desmanchou o noivado quando soube que fora enganado, e, meses depois, seu irmão mais novo, Dan, dispôs-se a retomar o noivado, para que o sobrenome da sua família - não o de Heartfilia - não perdesse a dignidade.

O comandante considerara que um pouco de gala e de _glamour_ deixariam a dama em suas mãos. Não imaginou que a jovem fosse vivaz, e que seria até capaz de chutar-lhe as bolas, em uma ocasião em que tentara conquistá-la. Lucy Heattfilia era uma garota cheia de truques. E, além disso, Dragneel sempre estava próximo a ela, e era difícil se aproximar.

Ele jamais imaginou que aquele desgraçado o venceria de tal modo, e agora, ainda por cima, esquivava-se como se estivesse zombando dele.

\- Para de se esquivar, filho da puta ! Lute !

A _Draksword_ fez ressoar a espada do comandante, e Natsu mandou-a pelos ares, e cravou a presa de dragão no ombro direito de Dan, inclusive perfurando a armadura.

\- Argh ! Meu ombro... filho da puta !

Natsu acertou-lhe um soco.

\- Cale-se, seu verme ! Ou você precisa de outra espada no ombro ?

Dan olhou, com os olhos vermelhos de cólera. Tentou dar-lhe um golpe com o seu braço livre, mas não valeu a pena, o sobrinho de Atlas apertou-lhe a mão, a ponto de quebrar-lhe os cinco dedos. Ele rugiu de dor, amedrontando toda o exército.

Estava mais do que claro que era a Natsu que pertencia a vitória. E que vitória.

\- Natsu - a voz de Atlas ressoou em seus sentidos - Já é o bastante.

\- Eu sei - ele respondeu, sem deixar de olhar para Dan - Espero que agora entendam.

Ele começou a afastar-se calmamente do comandante, depois que tirou-lhe a _Draksword_ do ombro. Ele gritou angustiadamente, enquanto o seu ferimento parecia explodir como um vulcão. O Sangue de Dan manchou todo o pátio de Atlas Flame.

\- Meu pátio está arruinado - acrescentou o Imperador das Chamas.

\- Não acho que este lugar valha a pena. Já não serve mais.

Dan olhou-o, incrédulo, e gargalhou ironicamente.

\- Por acaso estão pensando em fugir ? Crocus ? Hargeon ? Você me surpreende, Dragneel. Esses lugares não serão mais do que refúgios para três ou quatro dias. Meus homens o encontrarão e lhe darão o que você merece, apagarão a chama de seu tio dragão e me trarão a preciosa Lucy, a quem farei minha tantas vezes, que ela esquecerá de sua maldita existência. Você não tem escapatória !

Natsu deteve os seus passos com o que fora dito pelo comandante. Dan soltou um grunhido orgulhoso, mas que tornou-se um gemido abafado na garganta, ao ver o filho de Igneel sorrir, tranqüilo.

\- Tsc, você realmente acha que eu sou tão imbecil ? - ele indagou, aproximando-se lentamente. A _Draksword_ parecia rugir em sua mão - Acha que, depois disso, eu deixaria você e os seus homens com vida ?

O exército começou a falar em sussurros, com preocupação. Dan os via preocupados. Atreveriam-se a abandoná-lo ? Não, eram simples soldados, não tinham capacidade de raciocínio, e de sentirem o perigo ou a morte. Aquilo o deixou um pouco mais calmo.

\- Olhe para você - continuou Natsu, girando ao redor dele - Um imbecil que acha que irá sobreviver.

\- Se você se atrever a me matar, meus homens o atacarão e vingarão a minha morte. Não lhe passou pela cabeça que, enquanto você perdia seu tempo falando idiotices, eu chamei reforços ?

\- Você acha que sou tão idiota, que não sabia da sua estratégia ? - perguntou, zombando, o jovem de cabelos rosados . Ele fincou a _Draksword_ bem nas barbas de Dan e no gramado coberto com o seu sangue - _Pela grande vontade do Rei Dragão do Fogo e de suas poderosas chamas: eu peço-lhe, poderosa Draksword, símbolo dos seres que controlam o fogo... que liberes os seus poderes e cegues a estes seres maliciosos que ameaçam a chama da justiça !_

Em seguida, um brilho dourado começou a desprender-se da arma no chão que, como dizia a conjuração, cegou aos soldados e ao seu comandante, mas foi mais além: cortou as suas almas, deixou os seus corpos em partículas e fez ressoar em seus ouvidos o rugido de um imponente dragão que defendia aos seus semelhantes e à chama da justiça. Dan e seus soldados sentiram aquilo, e, no segundo em que o dragão rugia com mais força dentro de suas cabeças, perderam os sentidos, ficando - apenas Dan - com a imagem de um Natsu Dragneel caminhando até a casa de Atlas Flame com a sua _Draksword_ nas mãos.

\- Dragneel ! - gritou repentinamente o comandante, reagindo, e surpreso ao ver onde estava: em uma cama, cercado não apenas por seu pai e seu irmão mais velho, também estavam os pais de Lucy, Jude e Layla - Mas o que aconteceu comigo ?

\- Encontramos você e o seu exército, estirados em frente à casa de Dragneel - apontou o seu irmão, furioso - Você não cumpriu a sua palavra ! Eles fugiram !

\- Mas... eu pensei que... - o rosto furioso não apenas de Marshall como também o de seu pai e os dos pais de Haertfilia, o fez compreender que toda aquela sensação de ser desintegrado havia sido uma cruel armadilha daquele jovem dragão.

\- _Não pense que eu sou tão estúpido quanto o meu irmão. Sei bem como você luta, dragãozinho. Não vou cair em seus truques baratos_.

\- _Tampouco eu estava pensando em usá-los contra você, garoto mimado. Principalmente agora que Lucy é minha, segundo as leis dos dragões - Dan arregalou os olhos - Oh, você não sabia ? Tornei minha esta dama há muito tempo, mas apenas ontem à noite eu me casei com ela à moda dos dragões: deixando uma marca de minhas presas no pescoço dela_.

Tudo havia sido uma armadilha ! Até mesmo a história que ele não usaria truques ! Havia sido um imbecil, e a maior conseqüência era o seu braço ferido !

\- Responda, idiota ! - a bofetada de seu pai havia interrompido os seus pensamentos - Você e seu irmão são uma vergonha para o sobrenome Olson ! Aquela garota escapou, e ninguém sabe para onde !

\- E isso lhe importa mais do que este seu filho ferido ?! - rugiu o comandante, furioso - Pouco me importa aquela vadia ! Ela está muito bem, deleitando-se com Dragneel !

\- Não insulte a minha filha desse jeito ! - a bofetada, agora mais forte, desta vez foi de Jude Heartfilia - De qualquer forma, eu me cansei disto ! - ele virou-se para o conde e seu pai - Arthur, Marshall, tudo está acabado !

Jude e Layla saíram dali, mas não sem antes quebrarem o contrato que estabelecia a união dos Heartfilia e dos Olson como família, e não sem adverti-los de que iriam todos à forca por agressão e danos à sua família. Os Olson não tinham mais ligação com os Heartfilia e logo seriam levados à forca. No entanto, por mais que tivessem procurado, Jude e Layla não encontraram a sua filha em nenhum lugar de Fiore. Jude a queria de volta, e, embora não fosse casá-la com Olson, tampouco queria que ela estivesse ligada a Natsu Dragneel. Por quê ? Simplesmente porque um dragão plebeu e uma dama humana não deviam misturar-se.

Alheia a tudo aquilo, e desde o seu desaparecimento, já há oito anos, Lucy estava no reino fronteiriço, vivendo como dona de uma pousada, enquanto o marido trabalhava como ferreiro, juntamente com o seu tio. Eles haviam mudado o seu sobrenome para D'Flame, para sua segurança, e instalado-se ali como viajantes à procura de uma terra para construírem um futuro, terra na qual Lucy e Natsu finalmente se casaram, e foram abençoados com duas crianças: Luca e Nhayeli D'Flame.

\- Bem-vindo à Pousada D'Flame ! O que podemos lhes oferecer ? - perguntou Lucy ao viajante, que não vinha só, estava com uma mulher e duas crianças.

\- Gostaria de um quarto permanente para minha esposa, meus filhos e eu - respondeu o grandalhão - Também há trabalho por aqui ?

\- Isso é algo que meu marido sabe, eu vou chamá-lo... Natsu ! - e, em um segundo, viu-se um homem de cabelos rosados um pouco mais velho, entrando e cumprimentando a família - Olhe, eles são hóspedes permanentes, e este homem está perguntando por trabalho.

\- Gajeel Redfox, à sua disposição - ele apresentou-se, apertando a mão de Natsu - Faço o que for preciso, por um bom salário.

\- Escute, Gajeel, eu sou um ferreiro cujo tio está um pouco velho e precisa de algo mais leve do que forjar armas. Quero que meu tio trabalhe junto a Lucy. O que você acha do trabalho de ferreiro ? - ele explicou - Você teria um salário para pagar a sua estadia aqui, e depois comprar uma casa nas proximidades.

\- Aceito ! - respondeu Redfox, satisfeito - É um prazer trabalhar para...

\- Natsu, Natsu D'Flame - respondeu ele - Se bem que, aqui entre nós, no trabalho eu sou Salamander.

\- Entendido, Salamander - sem perda de tempo, Gajeel e sua família acomodaram-se no quarto, e depois Gajeel foi com Natsu à oficina, deixando sua esposa e seus filhos no bar, ao lado de Lucy.

\- E, Levy, os que os traz a Edolas ? - inquiriu Lucy à mulher que agora era a sua companheira no bar, além de ajudante, para atender aos viajantes e hóspedes.

\- Bem, acho que posso lhe contar - ela começou a falar em voz baixa - Gajeel é filho de um dragão: Metalicana, o Titã de Ferro. Meu sogro está desaparecido há dois anos, e os rumores diziam que ele passou por aqui, e esta é a razão da viagem. Gajeel quis encontrá-los por causa das crianças, eles sentem falta do avô.

\- E Gajeel, não ?

\- Sim, mas não é algo que ele demonstre. Além do mais, Metalicana dava atenção apenas aos gêmeos, Mick e Emma - respondeu a esposa de Gajeel - Será que Natsu também é um Dragon Slayer ? Não quero ser indiscreta, mas nota-se visivelmente a diferença de poder mágico.

\- Sim, ele é filho de Igneel, o Rei Dragão do Fogo - respondeu Lucy, confirmando - Mas eu não o conheço. Natsu diz que o pai desapareceu quando ele era uma criança, e não sabe nada a seu respeito, apesar de tê-lo procurado. Quem é, sim, um dragão, e está próximo, é o tio dele, Atlas, o Imperador das Chamas. Talvez ele saiba algo sobre Metalicana.

\- Sim, seria algo maravilhoso para as crianças e para Gajeel, claro - disse Levy, encorajada pela esperança, e depois mudando de assunto - ... E, Lu-chan, você tem filhos ?

\- Sim, gêmeos: Luca é o menino, e Nhayeli, a menina - respondeu a esposa de Natsu - Mas agora eles estão terminando de reunir os pedidos do dia, logo eles virão.

\- Chegamos ! - eles gritaram repentinamente, da entrada da porta.

\- Santo poder materno ! - zombou Levy, e, quando eles sentaram-se no balcão, ela pôde ver melhor aos gêmeos: Luca era uma cópia de seu pai, com os cabelos rosados e os olhos verdes. Nhayeli, no entanto, era uma mistura de seu pai, por causa dos cabelos, e de sua mãe, com os olhos castanhos - Oh, eles são lindos !

\- Obrigada, os seus filhos não ficam para trás - afirmou Lucy, olhando para Mick e Emma, que agora olhavam, confusos, para os seus filhos - Luca e Nhayeli, escutem. Ela é Levy Redfox, e aqueles são seus filhos, Mick e Emma. Eles vão morar conosco por um longo tempo, então eu espero que vocês se comportem.

\- Sim, mamãe ! - disseram eles, em uníssono. Levy riu.

\- Meus filhos fazem do mesmo jeito. Para falar a verdade, acho que vai ser divertido morar aqui - Lucy assentiu, concordando com a mulher baixinha, e foram lavar pratos, no entanto, as crianças se olharam.

\- Vocês querem brincar de alguma coisa ? - sugeriu Luca, olhando para os gêmeos Redfox.

\- Sim, mas de quê ? - perguntou Emma.

\- De pega-pega ? - sugeriu Mick, como brincadeira. Todos concordaram - Lucy-san, mamãe... podemos brincar de pega-pega ?

\- É claro, brinquem no quintal, mas não aborreçam aos seus pais, que estão na ferraria, trabalhando - As crianças assentiras para a dona da pousada e saíram pela porta principal. No entanto, Nhayeli ainda não saíra - Filha ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

A pequena olhou para a mãe e para Levy, mexeu-se um pouco inquieta, em seu banco.

\- Mamãe, é isto. É uma carta que o carteiro me entregou, é para você e o papai - Lucy recebeu a carta e olhou-a, preocupada.

\- Lu-chan ? - Levy podia sentir que algo não estava bem.

\- Não pode ser... - sussurrou Lucy, chocada por causa da carta, e, principalmente, por causa do símbolo nela - ...Não pode ser ! Não agora !

\- O que há, Lu-chan ?

Lucy segurou-se onde estavam os utensílios, agitada. Não podia ser, não agora, quando ela estava completa e viva em Edolas. Não agora, que finalmente parecia ter uma família amiga. Não agora, quando seu marido e o tio dele estavam indo bem com a ferraria. Não agora, quando estava a dois meses de dar à luz a mais um menino ou menina.

\- Levy, você sabe qual é o meu sobrenome de solteira ? - ela inquiriu, séria, à mulher de cabelos azuis. Esta negou, preocupada com a resposta que receberia - Heartfilia.

\- Lu-chan !

* * *

A noite caiu no reino de Edolas, mas na Pousada D'Flame, na qual os donos estavam angustiados, e os Redfox preocupados com os seus novos amigos. A questão era que a carta fora enviada por Jude Heartfilia, homem que Lucy não imaginara voltar a ver e nem ouvir falar, e dizia o seguinte:

" _Querida filha:_

 _Eu sei que se passou muito tempo desde o nosso último encontro, do qual você fugiu pela trepadeira de rosas ao lado da janela e me dizia que seria feliz com o seu verdadeiro amor. Diga-me, você é feliz em Edolas ? Esse jovem a trata como uma Heartfilia deve ser tratada ? Ou você está vivendo como dona de uma pousada que mal tem clientes e o ingrato trabalha como ferreiro ? Sim, filha, eu a vigio, embora não apareça. Sei que você tem dois filhos, os quais não espere que eu aceite como netos, porque são outros monstros, como o pai e o tio. Falando nisso, como está Atlas Flame ? Contando-lhe sobre um mundo no qual dragões e humanos vivem felizes ? Olhe, eu rio bastante ao imaginá-la tendo esperanças a esse respeito. Que ingênua !_

 _Filha, volte para nós, para seus pais. Ainda há tempo para você retornar ao caminho certo, esqueça esse rapaz e tudo o que esteja relacionado a ele. Nós poderemos dizer que ele lhe enfeitiçou, e logo você terá um marido decente, e filhos que, sim, eu haverei de querer como netos. Por favor, faça isso por mim, por você..."_

O resto da carta, não foi possível ler, porque Natsu havia queimado-a com as mãos.

\- Mamãe ? - indagou Luca, que, ao lado da irmã e aos outros ali presentes, havia escutado o que dizia a carta - Você vai embora porque nós somos monstros ?

\- Somos algo tão mal assim, mamãe ? - agora era Nhayeli quem perguntava - Há algo de errado em ter um papai Dragon Slayer ?!

\- Não ! ela gritou, abraçando os seus filhos com veemência - Mesmo que seja meu pai, eu não irei ! E não há nada de errado em ser filho de um Dragon Slayer ! - Lucy separou-se e olhou-os, sorrindo e tocando o seu ventre - É a coisa mais maravilhosa que há neste mundo. Sabem ? Seu irmão ou irmã também será como vocês, e isso me alegra, porque cada vez que vejo vocês ou a este bebê, eu me lembro de como é extraordinário estar casada com um dragão como o pai de vocês, que me deu filhos tão especiais como vocês.

\- Então é seu pai quem não entende, não é, mamãe ? - perguntou, um pouco mais animada, a pequena de cabelos rosados.

\- Ah, então nós não somos monstros nem nada de ruim para você - Luca se levantou, com as energias renovadas - Ótimo ! Então ficaremos aqui para sempre !

\- Estão vendo ? Porque vocês ficam angustiados, se eu nunca vou e afastar de vocês, ou do seu pai ? - perguntou Lucy, divertida, enquanto os gêmeos, felizes, abraçavam a sua mãe, e depois ao ventre que carregava o seu irmão ou irmã.

\- Bem ! Vamos mostrar a Mick e a Emma as estrelas, irmã ! - Luca gargalhou, animado, e olhando para os gêmeos Redfox.

\- Claro, irmão dragão ! - Nhayeli também sentia-se melhor - Vamos, irmãos dragões Redfox !

\- Sim, irmãos dragões D'Flame ! - Mick e Emma também entenderam o que Lucy quis dizer, e se juntaram à brincadeira dos gêmeos de cabelos rosados. Então, perderam-se pelo corredor, pelos quartos, deixando os dois casais e Atlas Flame.

\- Oh, céus, agora vou procurar essas crianças - disse o Imperador das Chamas, levantando-se do seu assento - Já que a melhor vista das estrelas está em meu quarto, hehe.

\- Descanse, tio - disse Natsu, dando-lhe um caloroso sorriso.

\- Você, sobrinho, descanse e seja feliz, ao lado desta linda esposa que você tem - Atlas olhou para Lucy, e deu-lhe um sorriso paternal, que fez a jovem se comover - Como todos eles são filhos de dragões, eles estarão esperando por vocês na terra flutuante.

\- Nós sabemos, obrigado, tio.

\- Dragão, obrigado - Gajeel disse-lhe.

\- Muito bem, então farei as minhas malas para a viagem - o dragão não disse mais nada, e subiu para o seu quarto.

\- Bem, e agora ? - indagou Levy, um pouco melhor. O pior havia passado.

\- Bem, agora eu irei ao correio enviar esta resposta, e acabarei com tudo isto - respondeu Lucy, decidida - Natsu, nunca mais. Não é mesmo ?

\- Sim, minha querida Lucy, nunca mais - Natsu abraçou a sua esposa ardorosamente. Enfim acabariam com o seu sofrimento. Porque nunca mais os incomodariam, e, caso se atrevessem, estariam se metendo com os Reis da Coroa Ardente de Dragonil: Natsu Dragneel Flame e Lucy Dragneel Flame.

* * *

" _Eu o advirto então, Jude Heartfilia, caso se atreva a ferir a minha família ou os meus amigos. Se verá envolvido em um julgamento que não apenas poderá afetar o seu legado, como também poderá afetar o seu reino, já que estaria se atrevendo a ferir a família real de Dragonil._

 _Com esta carta, eu o advirto sobre qualquer ação futura, em resposta às agressões que vierem a ocorrer, caso não respeite o que foi dito aqui._

 _Ass: Lucy Dragneel Flame, Rainha da Coroa Ardente de Dragonil"_.

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Jude só pôde resignar-se e levá-la a sério. Não faria mais nada, porque nunca mais - como havia dito a sua filha, quando fugiu naquela noite - , nunca mais poderia ferir uma filha que já não tinha, já que ela o havia esquecido, e aquilo significava que ele nunca mais a veria, nunca mais a tocaria, nunca mais nada.

Assim como Natsu e Lucy, finalmente, nunca mais seriam feridos por nada e nem por ninguém. Embora precisassem ter rompido laços, eles nunca mais seriam julgados.

Nunca mais.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Nota da autora:**

 **Draksword:** Um jogo de palavras em inglês e catalão, significa "Espada do Dragão" ("drak" é dragão, em catalão, e "sword" é espada, em inglês).

 **Pega-pega:** A brincadeira de perseguição, quando aquele que é tocado, é o que tem de perseguir, mas que também se chama pique-pega ou apanhada; no entanto, eu usei este tempo para torná-lo global.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e estas serão as oneshots que eu trarei para vocês a partir de agora, e durante um bom tempo. Está bem ?

Até a próxima !

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, com relação a este fandom, demorou algum tempo; mas chegou a minha oitava tradução de Fairy Tail, a quinta Natsu/Lucy, e a primeira - neste fandom - do gênero Universo Alternativo. Espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso, gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
